1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a board to board connector assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
A board to board connector is used to electrically link two print circuit boards to transmit electrical signals. Such a board to board connector usually has a pair of retainer members respectively assembled on opposed ends thereof, the retainer member has a soldering portion for being soldered to a print circuit board to reliably mount the board to board connector to the print circuit board.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,645,005 discloses a board-to-board connector assembly having a plug connector and a receptacle connector, both the plug and the receptacle connectors have a pair of retainer members on opposed ends thereof for being soldered to a print circuit board, respectively, and each retainer member has a mating portion with a clasping portion. When the plug connector mates with the receptacle connector, the retainers of the plug connector engage with the retainers of the receptacle connector in manner of the clasping portions of corresponding mating portions clasping with each other to enhance a mating force between this mating process and prevent the plug connector easily falling from the receptacle connector. However, the retainers are respectively disposed out of two lateral ends of the plug connector and the receptacle connector, so during the plug connector mating with the receptacle connector, the mating portions of the retainers may distort along a longitudinal direction, which will influence an interferential force between the engaging retainers, and insulting housings of the connector assembly may be damaged by the retainers if user inserts the first connector by unbalanced force.
Hence, an improved connector assembly is required to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.